militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Armed Forces Medical College, Pune
The Armed Forces Medical College (AFMC) is a medical college in India. It is located in Pune Cantonment in Pune in the state of Maharashtra. The college is managed by the Indian Armed Forces. The Armed Forces Medical College has multiple roles to perform. These are primarily training of medical undergraduates and post-graduates, dental postgraduates, nursing cadets and paramedical staff. Patient care forms an integral part of its training curriculum and the attached hospitals benefits from the expertise available at AFMC. The institution is responsible for providing the entire pool of specialists and super specialists to Armed Forces by giving them in service training. The college is also involved in conducting research in various medical subjects as well as those aspects which would affect the morale and performance of the Armed Forces both in war and peace. History The AFMC was set up in 1948 in the immediate post-world war period. On the recommendations of the BC Roy Committee, remnants of the Indian Army Medical Corps units were amalgamated into one unit to create the Armed Forces Medical College. Over the past 50 years, it has grown in its functions. The "Graduate Wing" of AFMC was established on 4 August 1962. The aim of starting this wing was to increase the intake of medical graduates into the Armed Forces. The graduate wing was affiliated to the University of Pune till 1999 but presently affiliated to the Maharashtra University of Health Sciences. The college is recognised by the Medical Council of India for conducting 5 years and 6 months teaching programme leading to MBBS degree. The first batch passed MBBS in Oct 1966.It also conducts post graduate courses in many disciplines. One of the first plastic surgery departments in India, was established at the college in early 1950s. Admission Admission to MBBS course are on the basis of an objective type written examination conducted in 28 centres across India. This is followed by an interview and then after the final selection, 130 students are admitted to the College. of these,at least 25 are girls. All these students are liable to serve in the medical services of the Armed Forces on successful completion of MBBS for at least seven years . Halls of Residence The college is fully residential with separate hostels for boys and girls. Residence in the hostels is mandatory for all the cadets for the entire duration of the course. The Boys Hostel is housed in a building which was built in 1965 and comprises 6 blocks of 3 floors each. There are a total of 277 rooms of approximately 8 m² area (single seaters) and 162 rooms of approximately 18.5 m² area (double or triple seaters). All the rooms are fully furnished. The girl's hostel was constructed in 1984 and can accommodate 130 cadets in 70 single seater and 30 double seater rooms. The new Boys Hostel has 4 blocks with 4 floors having 18 single seater rooms each. There is also a hostel for officers doing post graduation called U Block. There are a total of five messes, four for boys and one for girls. A new Common Central Mess has been opened recently for all cadets to dine together having standard facilities. Free messing is provided to all medical cadets. Status AFMC is the only medical college except Army Medical College, Rawalpindi, Pakistan, in Asia where all expenses are paid by the Government (Ministry of Defence). Medical Cadets receive free tuition, free lodging and boarding, uniforms, book subsidies and an allowance for upkeep of the uniforms. There are facilities for sports, including tennis, squash, basketball, and a swimming pool. An open air cinema hall screens two films a week within the college campus. Canteen facilities for defence personnel are also extended to the Medical Cadets. ––Infrastructure–– The campus is full of gardens, trees and flowers which are being maintained by the defence personals. It has an auditorium named Dhanvantri where high profile medical conferences are held. One more department of medicine has been made in the campus to improve its faculty. AFMC also work as a hospital for civilians and is collaborated with command hospital. In 2013 India Today Rankings, it was ranked #3 among medical colleges in India Rankings In 2013 India Today Rankings, it was ranked #3 among medical colleges in India http://indiatoday.intoday.in/bestcolleges/2013/ranks.jsp?ST=Medicine&LMT=2&Y=2013 Outlook India also ranked Armed Forces Medical College, Pune at #2 in 2012 http://www.outlookindia.com/article.aspx?281300 Non-academics AFMC provides broad based non-academic exposure too. Students are encouraged to participate in sports and many have excelled in this arena. There are a large number of societies and clubs like the Student Scientific Society, Computer Club, Hobbies Club, Debating Club, Adventure Club, Musimatics etc. where students can pursue extra-academic interests. They are encouraged to participate in competitions and conferences all over the country for development of all round personality and office like qualities. They have also won many laurels in debates, quiz contests and youth festivals in Pune and outside. Over 6000 doctors have graduated from AFMC until now. Recently the campus also developed a Wi-Fi zone with internet access. The Nursing College Wing of AFMC conducts a four years course for B.Sc. (Nursing) and a condensed two years course for post-certificate candidates to convert them to B.Sc. (Nursing), Sp. courses in OT/Ortho/Burns. Research The various departments are very active in taking up research projects either under departmental sponsorship or under the auspices of Armed Forces Medical Research Committee (AFMRC). Apart from service oriented projects, research inclinical and laboratory subjects is also carried out. AFMC has the facility for animal house, hatcheries for disease producing insects, and a virology and bacteriology bank for these purposes. AFMC is a research and referral centre for confirmation of disease, identification of pathogens (viral and bacterial) and classification of blood disorders. AFMC acts as a referral centre, designated by WHO for certain diseases i.e. HIV-regional laboratory and centre for rickettsial diseases. Affiliations Affiliated hospitals include Command Hospital (Southern Command), Military Hospital (Cardio Thoracic Centre), Artificial Limb Centre and Military Hospital (Khadki). Medical Journal Armed Forces of India (MJAFI) is a professional journal sponsored by the Armed Forces Medical Services and published by the AFMC. This college presently affiliated to Maharashtra University of Health Sciences. References External links *AFMC official website *AFMC Alumni Category:Educational institutions established in 1948 Category:Universities and colleges in Maharashtra Category:Education in Pune Category:Medical colleges in Maharashtra Category:Military academies of India Category:Military education and training in India Category:Universities and colleges in Pune Category:1948 establishments in India